gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Home
Writer and Cast Dave Hill was confirmed as the writer for this episode. We could probably add the cast members from the promo and the synposis as well. Alcasinoroyale (talk) 02:07, April 26, 2016 (UTC) "Home" or "Homeward Bound" The episode titles are conflicting between "Home" and "Homeward Bound" on several news sources. The HBO website states that the episode title is "Home", IMDB goes by "Homeward Bound", but HBO trumps IMDB in this situation, right? SW-1313 (talk) 12:38, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Homeward Bound was apparently a Girls episode that aired few weeks ago.--Gladiatus (talk) 14:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Aaah, that makes a lot of sense now. Thanks! SW-1313 (talk) 21:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Image thumb I uploaded this image but the article cause it's locked. Can anyone with permission add it please? Its taken from the video. --Lattuccino (talk) 18:50, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Euron's eyepatch Euron has both of his eyes in the books. He just hides the other one, the one Victarion describes as "black filled with malice". So I'd change the passage in the Notes section to "In the TV series he doesn't." --Gladiatus (talk) 14:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly. No one knows what is under the eyepatch, so it is uncertain if he has two eyes on just one in the books. It is not Victarion but Theon who described the eye as "a black eye shining with malice" (the sample chapter from book 6). So, IMO the sentence should be "In the TV series he does not wear an eyepatch". : Another mistake is "This extended into the fifth novel, when Yara herself became a POV narrator". Asha has one POV chapter in book 4. : 13:28, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed Cast Series Regulars *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Issac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jonathan Pryce as The High Sparrow *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as Tommen Baratheon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton :I thought Gemma Whelan and Pilou Asbæk would be regulars this season. They are both playing big characters.--Mesmermann (talk) 00:28, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Both of them were left out from the series regulars list by HBO during the press release. It seems the only new regulars for this season are Jonathan Pryce and possibly Diana Rigg. I could see Whelan and Asbæk being promoted in Season 7 though. Alcasinoroyale (talk) 02:09, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Unlocked Is this going to be unlocked soon? - 18:56, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Rodrik Cassel? Was that a young Rodrik Cassel training Ned and Benjen? TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Also, a previous edit listed the actor that played him as Fergus Leathem. I can see why people are saying Daniel Portman, but that also looks like Fergus Leathem. TheUnknown285 (talk) 09:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Fergus Leathem liked my tweet, but didn't write a response... for whatever that's worth. He may not know the answer. - 14:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh crap. What if they cast an actor to look like a young Ron Donachie....and it is a coincidence that he also looks like Daniel Portman, given that he is Donachie's son? Oh crap. We need confirmation.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:48, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Linda thinks that it's Rodrik, based on the whiskers... fairly sound reasoning - they could have gone with a more traditionally Stark look quite easily. - 14:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) For what it's worth, this Vanity Fair article says it's Fergus Leathem. TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Has anyone checked the credits to see if Fergus Leathem is credited? TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :He's credited, yes. - 19:39, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation: the Young Hodor actor tweeted that he worked with Fergus Leathem, not Daniel Portman. https://twitter.com/SamColemanActor/status/727426220581859328 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:11, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Ahhh.....he already directly answered a Twitter question from Xanderen; https://twitter.com/Fergus_Leathem/status/727425191844974592 excellent work - yes, he's Rodrik.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:18, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Well that's awesome. - 22:09, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Episode title? Didn't the title also refer to Euron Greyjoy coming home?--Mesmermann (talk) 11:51, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Domeric Does Roose calling Ramsay his firstborn really mean that Domeric doesn't exist in the TV continuity? Wouldn't it just mean that Ramsay was born first... if indeed Roose wasn't speaking loosely. - 19:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC)